FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a stable fruit piece.
DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Many attempts have been made to produce stabilized hydrophilic products such as fruit pieces which are stable against degradation and discoloration and which may be used as individual pieces and nuggets in cooking of food products. Many attempts have also been made to provide stabilized fruit pieces or other hydrophilic products which are stable against water absorption and the consequent loss of texture due to such water absorption. This invention overcomes the problems associated with such prior attempts.